Don't Leave Me
by MarineeSK
Summary: L'histoire se situe pendant la saison 6. Ne contient pas de spoilers. Caskett
1. Prologue

Voici mon premier écrit. Bon le premier post n'est pas très long, ce n'est que l'intro.. N'oubliez pas de poster une review à la fin, bonne ou mauvaise, même sur l'écriture, cela me permettra de progresser. Merci!

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Prologue...**_

Groggy, pâteuse, engourdie, moite. Voilà comment je me sens en m'éloignant du sommeil. Ma tête tambourine et la bile me monte à la gorge. Ma bouche est sèche et j'ai comme un goût râpeux au fond de la gorge, un goût de…téquila ?

Cependant la sensation douce de la soie des draps m'apaise. La chaleur du Soleil caressant ma peau nue m'enivre. Je me sens bien. Un souffle chaud me chatouille le cou et me réveille doucement, _son_ souffle.  
Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je distingue le corps moite de mon partenaire qui me colle le dos, son menton sur mon épaule et sa main posée sur ma hanche. Oui, je suis très bien.

Mon sourire s'élargit, tout mon corps se réveille. Et là, alors que je suis toute excitée à l'idée de reprendre nos ébats, quelque chose cloche. Une sensation inconnue, une odeur étrange s'empare de mes narines et m'attrape la gorge. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et s'écarquillent, bondissant presque hors de leurs orbites.

Et là je sais.

Je sais que lorsque je me retournerai dans ses bras, la personne en face de moi sera tout sauf mon fiancé.

* * *

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

******Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ce début vous est mis en haleine et que mon style plaise.  
**

**gribouille1948: 3XK.. tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité... merci.. ;)  
**

**La-petite-folle : Ah oui, tu as beaucoup de théories aha! Ah contente que le style te plaise! :)  
**

**Sans plus attendre voici la suite..  
(****N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire, votre avis m'intéresse! Merci! **)

**Bonne lecture... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

J'entends un bruit inhabituel venant de derrière moi, quelque chose d'assez bruyant : des ronflements. Rick ne ronfle jamais. Après réflexion, je ne reconnais pas ce souffle sur mon cou, et je n'ai jamais senti cette odeur. Mes yeux dérivent sur la main posée sur ma hanche, les ongles sont rongés et les doigts ne sont pas très épais. Rien à voir les mains de mon futur mari.

Ma respiration se coupe. La bouffée de chaleur s'empare de mon âme, je suis en nage. Les nausées deviennent intenses. Mon cœur s'emballe. Une boule se forme au creux de mon bas ventre, elle me transperce. La panique a envahi tout mon être.

Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ai la tête qui va éclater, je suis complètement déboussolée. Je me marie dans trois mois. Mes traits du visage se tirent, ma gorge se noue. Merde.

Je referme les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de me contrôler et de retenir les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je prends quelques profondes inspirations, cherchant à me calmer l'esprit. Bon dieu mais que s'est-il passé hier ? Qui est cet homme ?

À moitié calmée, des images de la veille me revinrent à l'esprit...

_C'était encore une longue journée au poste de police, qui plus est sans Castle. Nous travaillions sur une grosse affaire. Rick ne m'avait pas accompagné sur cette enquête, prétextant le besoin de finir son chapitre que Gina lui réclamait depuis deux semaines. Où était-ce à cause de la montagne de paperasse dont il fallait que je m'occupe? Cela dit, ça ne l'empêchait pas de m'attendre chaque soir avec ce verre de grand cru Margaux à la main, celui que j'aime tant. Et de me faire passer une soirée inoubliable dont j'avais bien besoin avec cette enquête. _

_L'affaire Benson était enfin bouclée. C'était une enquête très compliquée pour le commissariat du 12ème. Henry et Alice Benson appartenaient à la haute bourgeoisie anglaise. Alice avait été retrouvée morte, deux semaines auparavant dans Central Park, une balle dans la tête. Avec la balle de 12.7 mm que Lanie avait extraite de la cervelle de la victime, on a vite déterminé qu'il s'agissait de l'arme des tireurs d'élite. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à l'équipe pour comprendre que c'était l'œuvre d'un chasseur de prime engagé par le mari de la victime, Henry Benson. Et comme si l'affaire n'était pas assez compliquée, Henry était un homme très influent de Grande Bretagne, autrement dit : intouchable._

_Nous n'avons donc pas tardé à recevoir l'aide d'une autre unité pour nous prêter main forte, ou nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ça reste à voir : Scotland Yard. Une unité dirigée par ce très cher Colin Hunt. Ce même Colin Hunt que j'avais rencontré dans cet hôtel de New York à moitié nu, et même plus, deux ans plus tôt avec l'affaire Naomie Allen._

_Evidemment, j'ai préféré ne rien dire à Rick de sa venue, il était fort irritable en ce moment avec son nouveau roman qui n'avançait pas comme il le voulait et son ex-femme qui lui réclamait sans cesse ses écrits. Il n'aurait jamais voulu me laisser aller au poste sans lui et le connaissant, cette situation aurait été insupportable pour tout le monde. Même si je le reconnais, son côté possessif est une des choses qui me plaît le plus chez lui. Non, pas la peine de l'inquiéter inutilement. En plus je ne lui avais même pas expliqué comment cela c'était terminé entre Colin et moi. Cependant je n'avais pas manqué de mettre les points sur les « i » avec le britannique en lui avouant mon engagement auprès de Rick. _

_C'est donc avec l'aide de l'unité anglaise que nous avons réussi à boucler Henry Benson. Il a ensuite était convenu d'un marché avec l'ambassade d'Angleterre. Le meurtrier avait été remit aux autorités de Grande Bretagne et ramener en Angleterre, condamné à 20ans de prison. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, la justice avait été rendue à la victime._

_Enfin, pour fêter cette fin d'enquête mais surtout le départ de nos collaborateurs Hunt organisa un pot de départ et décida de tous nous inviter dans un des bars de la Grosse Pomme. Ne voulant pas faire la malpolie j'acquiesçai de même que mes partenaires. Puis avec cette enquête, un rafraichissement ne me ferait pas de mal. Et je devais bien l'avouer, à part quelques légers accrochages ce partenariat n'avais pas été si terrible que ça. J'envoyais donc un message à Rick l'informant que je rentrerai plus tard au loft._

_Nous étions allés au Cambridge, un bar sur la 5__ème__ avenue. Un endroit assez baroque avec une odeur de parquet ciré. Des personnes étaient accoudées à des tables rondes disposées un peu partout dans la pièce dégageant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Nous avions tous opté pour une bière et sommes restés quelques temps, rigolant aux vannes de chacun, même si nous ne comprenions pas toujours tout. Ah, sacré humour anglais. _

Je m'arrête. Ma respiration est en suspens. Serait-t-il possible que se soit Hunt là, à côté de moi, contre moi ? Il faut que je sache. Mais le poids sur mon épaule m'empêche de me retourner. Je décide de me raviser. Un problème à la fois. Bon, où je me trouve ?

Bien réveillée maintenant, je parcours des yeux la pièce inclinée devant moi. Mon instinct de flic prenant le dessus, j'analyse la chambre dans ses moindres détails. À première vue je ne suis pas chez moi : Le mur d'en face est de couleur taupe et le sol semble couvert d'un parquet brun. Je ne reconnais ni cette armoire, ni cette table de chevet. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Et je ne peux pas observer la pièce dans sa globalité, la tête posée sur mon épaule me dissuade de faire le moindre mouvement. Le Soleil chauffe bien la pièce. Il doit être plus de midi. Mais pourtant, aucun bruit n'explique le trafic. Impossible que je sois à New York. En face, je remarque la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Du lit, il suffit de quelques mètres pour y parvenir. Mon regard parcours le sol de la pièce. Je ne trouve aucun de mes vêtements. Et je ne peux regarder plus près du lit ou de l'autre côté de peur de le réveiller. Cependant mon regard s'arrête sur des vêtements masculins. Un pantalon beige et une chemise blanche que je n'ai jamais vus auparavant. Seraient-se les vêtements de Hunt ? Je ne rappelle plus. L'alcool brouille mes souvenirs. Je ne saurais dire le nombre de verre que j'ai pris hier. Mais j'ai bu beaucoup, ça je m'en souviens. Ma tête et mon estomac sont d'ailleurs bien présent pour me le rappeler.

Soudain, plus aucun bruit. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Il roule sur le dos, son menton et sa main lâchent mon corps .Ne sachant s'il était réveillé ou non, je ferme les yeux et attend. Après quelques instants les ronflements recommencent.

Récupérant alors la mobilité de ma tête je me penche et découvre ma culotte et mon soutien gorge au pied du lit. Toutes mes craintes se confirment et me nouent la gorge. Néanmoins je mets de côtés ces pensées sombres prenant conscience de l'occasion qui se présentait. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je soulève les draps et me dégage du lit, doucement, au rythme de ses ronflements, ne prenant aucun risque. Me trouvant assise sur le lit je ramasse mes affaires, me lève. Je grimace lorsque j'entends le parquet grincer sous mes pieds. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Arrivant enfin à mon objectif je l'ouvre, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle ne grince pas elle aussi. Enfin ouverte, je suis plus ou moins rassurée lorsque dans l'entrée je découvre mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Des rires, des cris, des gémissements me reviennent en tête. Je secoue la tête pour m'arracher ces images de l'esprit. Je porte une main à la bouche, dégoûté de moi-même. Mes joues s'humidifient. Les larmes sont bien là cette fois ci.

Toujours la main sur la poignée, je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup. Je dois savoir qui est cette personne. Je réunis mon courage et le peu de dignité qui me reste. Je me retourne. Et là mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon cœur manque plusieurs battements.

« Oh »

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Alors je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, ça fais plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces temps-ci.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu!**

**Voici la suite sans plus attendre, bonne lecture ;)**

**(N'oubliez pas de poster votre commentaire sur ce chapitre, ça m'intéresse! Merci!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Il était là, étendu sur le dos, le torse à moitié couvert par les draps. Les yeux fermés, la tête penchée vers moi. À première vue je ne le reconnais pas, c'est un homme blond, aux cheveux courts. Pas trop mal taillé. Je plisse les yeux, me concentrant davantage sur son visage. Ok, il me dit vaguement quelque chose. J'essaie de me remémorer sa rencontre, mais rien.

Je reviens vite à la réalité: je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je passe la porte et me dirige vers le couloir où j'ai remarqué mes vêtements, je me rhabille en quatrième vitesse. Devant moi se trouve une porte, vu le tapis positionné devant celle-ci et le porte manteau à la droite j'en déduis que je suis devant la porte d'entrée. Cependant je ne peux pas sortir tout de suite, il faut que je trouve mon sac et mon téléphone. Je regarde autour de moi, essayant de mettre la main dessus. En même temps je découvre la pièce, l'environnement est assez chaud et décorer.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur les lieux et pars à la recherche de mon téléphone. Le bout du couloir débouche sur une autre pièce où se trouve une cuisine en îlot, avec un bar autour, vraiment très chic. Puis juste derrière est disposé le séjour avec un canapé et une télévision. Vu la superficie et la beauté des lieux, le propriétaire doit être quelqu'un d'assez aisé et fortuné. Mon regard s'arrête sur le canapé, où, soulagée, je retrouve mon sac et mes chaussures à côté. Je l'ouvre et y trouve mon portefeuille et mon téléphone. Je sors l'Iphone et appuie sur le bouton. Je remarque plusieurs messages et appels manqués dont un provenant d'un numéro que je ne connais pas. Je fais défiler la liste et observe plusieurs messages et 10 appels manqués du même expéditeur. Je n'arrive pas à contenir la sensation de dégoût qui me submerge, et le torrent de larme qui s'écrase le long de mes joues. Rick. Néanmoins mes traits se froncent : un brusque souvenir me refait surface alors que je parcours ses messages.

_Il est 20h30 lorsque je regarde ma montre en sortant du taxi qui m'a reconduite jusqu'au loft. En remerciant le chauffeur, je lui offre sa paye et sors du véhicule. Lanie, Esposito et la brigade de Scotland Yard avaient décidé de faire la tournée des bars, or, Ryan et moi avions préférés rentrer, étant les deux seuls non célibataires du groupe. Et j'avais bien envie de retrouver Rick pour passer une soirée seule avec lui, sans le stresse de cette enquête et avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Martha était sortie au théâtre « Majestic », une de ses élèves endossait le premier rôle d'une grande pièce de théâtre du moment et Alexis était sortie avec des amies pour la soirée. _

_Je marche en titubant jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, prenant vite conscience que mes années étudiantes se trouvaient définitivement derrière moi. Je croise le regard du portier et le salue poliment. Je m'avance vers les escaliers en me tenant par la rambarde, essayant de paraître la plus normale possible. Le portier m'ouvre la porte et me sourit avec un petit air surpris et rieur, bon enfant. Je lui renvoie son sourire, lance un regard désolé et baisse la tête.. _Pincée Becks!

_J'entre dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton qui mène à l'étage des Castle et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon reflet. Je m'approche davantage, soupire et ferme les yeux. Pas étonnant qu'il m'ai regardé comme ça.. Je m'appuie le dos sur la rambarde du fond, la tenant des deux mains. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, je secoue la tête, me passe les mains sur le visage en espérant me raviver l'esprit. La sonnerie de l'ouverture des porte retentie et je sors. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte du loft. _

_« Je suis rentrée », annonçais-je dans un large sourire._

_Pas de réponse. _

_Je m'avance dans la pièce, me débarrasse de ma veste et de mon sac puis les posent sur le canapé. Les lumières sont éteintes, je remarque quelques restes de repas sur le comptoir et un couvert, probablement pour moi. Bizarre. D'habitude Rick m'attend toujours pour manger, même le feu de cheminé n'est pas allumé alors qu'il l'ait toujours lorsque je rentre. Mon état d'excitation se transforme vite en incompréhension et en inquiétude. Je parcours un peu la pièce des yeux et voyant de la lumière provenant du bureau de Rick, je prends ce chemin. Je le vois concentré devant son ordinateur, la mine froncé, tapant énergiquement sur son clavier : l'inspiration ayant due l'envouter. _

_« Salut », murmurais-je en avançant vers lui. Aucune réponse. Je remarque une bouteille de scotch et un verre à moitié remplit à ses cotés. Je m'aventure derrière lui, me penche en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, lui embrasse le bas du cou et pose la tête sur son épaule. _

_« Hé, ca va ? », demandais-je sur un ton préoccupé._

_« Oui très bien ! C'est plutôt à toi de demander ça, tu t'es bien amusée j'espère? » Répondit-t-il avec un sourire moqueur et un ton distant, les yeux toujours rivés vers son ordinateur._

_Je me redresse, dégage mes bras de son corps et fronce les sourcils devant ce ton aigri. Ok, ce n'est pas mon imagination, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. Prise au dépourvue par ses mots et ayant les idées embrouillées je n'ai pas su répondre, donnant à Rick l'avantage._

_« Attends, quel est le problème là, au juste ? »_

_« Le problème ? » répondit-il, offusqué. Ses mains quittent son clavier, il se retourne sur son siège et décide enfin à me regarder dans les yeux._

_Face au ton qu'il emploie j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas du y aller de main morte sur la boisson, il ne me parle jamais sur ce ton. Je sais que son livre le préoccupe beaucoup en ce moment, cependant je soutiens son regard, lui conseillant vivement de poursuivre et de peser ces mots. _

_« Tu me préviens que tu rentrera un peu plus tard que 18h, pas de problème ! Mais il est 22h30 Kate, et tu ne m'as laissé aucun message ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude! Tu n'a même pas pris mes appels !»_

_22h30? Je regarde ma montre une nouvelle fois, oups, merci l'alcool. J'étais sur le point de prendre ma défense lorsqu'il me coupa et continua sa tirade._

_« Et j'ai mangé tout seul, alors que j'avais prévu une surprise pour toi ! Mais visiblement, ça ne t'as même pas effleuré l'esprit » répondit-il agacé._

_Je fronce le regard, je ne comprends pas sa réaction, certes la boisson n'aide pas, mais s'énerver pour ça ? Non, quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je ne dis rien, pour ne pas envenimer les choses. _

_« Bien sur, c'est sans compter la venue de notre cher « Monsieur British ». Et quand allais-tu me dire qu'il était en ville, au fait ? » Balança-t'il_

_Et là tout prend son sens. Mon visage s'illumine, j'en reste bouche bée, mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je porte les mains à mon visage, l'énervement commence à m'envahir. Je ne peux plus me contenir. « Alors c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, tout ce cinéma. Vraiment Castle ? » Répondis-je, j'hurlais presque._

_Rick balaye mes paroles du geste de la main_

_« Donc on y revient toujours à la même chose, n'est ce pas ? » déclarais-je comme une évidence, en me calmant mais pleine d'incompréhension._

_Il me regarde faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, m'incitant à poursuivre._

_« Toi n'ayant pas confiance en moi, pensant que je puisse être attirée par le premier venu » accusais-je avec un ton remplit de reproche. _

_« Ah oui, et comment veux tu que j'ai confiance en toi quand tu rentre à pas d'heure sans prévenir? »_

_Ok, ça devient vraiment ridicule là._

_« On va arrêter là, on ne peut pas parler de ça alors que tu es dans cet état »_

_« Dans cet état ? Et tu peux parler toi, peut-être ? »_

_C'en est trop, je ne peux plus l'entendre me parler comme ça._

_« Très bien, je vais faire un tour, et quand je reviendrai j'espère vraiment que tu te seras calmé. »_

_Pas de réponse, il ne m'empêche même pas de partir. Très bien, comme tu veux. La colère m'envahit de plus en plus, des larmes de colère commencent à se former. Je traverse le bureau, me dirige vers le séjour puis vers la porte avec détermination. Je l'ouvre et la referme vivement. _

_De là j'envoyai un texto à Lanie, lui demandant où ils se trouvaient, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Et je pris la direction de l'ascenseur._

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, frappée par l'évidence : Lanie. Je range le téléphone dans mon sac, prends mes chaussures, et retourne dans le couloir. Je jette un coup d'œil par la porte de la chambre, il ronfle toujours. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée qui, dieu soit loué, n'est pas fermée à clefs.

Je rejoins un couloir où se trouvent d'autres portes numérotés. 44, 45, 46. Vu les nombres affichés je suppose que je suis au quatrième étage d'un immeuble. Je ferme la porte et enfile mes talons que j'avais bien gardé de mettre dans l'appartement. J'avance dans le couloir et trouve la cage d'escaliers, je descends les étages et avance vers la porte pour sortir de l'immeuble, je l'ouvre.

J'observe un chemin de cailloux blanc devant moi, du gazon de part et d'autre et des plans de fleurs. Plus aucun doute, je me trouve vraiment dans un endroit très classe. Au bout du chemin se trouve un portail gigantesque relié à une clôture en panneaux rigide noire qui encercle la propriété. J'avance vers celle-ci, qui s'ouvre automatiquement lorsque je ne tiens plus qu'à quelques pas. Sans demander son reste, je sors de la propriété et me retrouve sur un trottoir.

Je suis enfin dehors. Je respire un grand coup, je vais pouvoir analyser où je suis. J'ai vue sur un parc, mais qui n'a rien de Central Park. Bon. Je traverse la rue déserte et avance vers celui-ci. Je le longe et observe un panneau où il est inscrit : « Van Cortlandt Park ». L'apaisement que j'éprouve lorsque je sais enfin où je me trouve ne dure que quelques secondes. Ce parc se situe dans le Bronx, soit à trente minutes de TriBeCa. La panique revient, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. J'avance encore de quelques mètres et j'observe une bouche de métro au loin. Sur le chemin je regarde vers l'immense propriété où se trouve le mystérieux homme. Mais qui est-il, il me semble si familier ? Pourtant je ne connais personne qui habite dans le coin et qui pourrait posséder un appartement dans un tel endroit. Ne pouvant garder l'image de cet homme plus longtemps dans ma tête, mes pensées retournent à cette soirée. Il faut que je voie Lanie. Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac, décidée à l'appeler avant d'entrer dans le métro. Elle doit certainement se souvenir des événements de la veille. Du moins, je l'espère.

* * *

**To be continued..**


End file.
